Agriculture includes the science, art, and practice of cultivating soil, producing crops, and raising livestock. Crops can be planted and grown in fields of soil, as well as in containers. Containers utilized for agricultural purposes have ranged from rigid structures, such as rigid cylinders having closed bottoms, to flexible ones, such as growing bags and other cylindrical enclosures.
For example, pre-formed cylindrical enclosures are disclosed by Tyler in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,226,240, 7,452,165, and 8,439,607, and in WO 2004/002834 A2 and WO 2004/002834 A3. These containers are provided as a pre-formed cylinder in which growing material can be blown or otherwise disposed into such tubes via a delivery mechanism, such as a hose, tube, pipe, duct, or chute. Such containers suffer from several deficiencies. They require their cylindrical bodies to be pre-formed prior to filling, which does not allow dynamic on-site size selection of such containers. Also, such pre-formed bodies do not readily allow convenient (volume- or content-based) modification of soil or filler within such containers, as they are permanently formed in cylindrical configurations. Further, such containers do not provide hydration elements for hydrating growing matter contained therein, nor do they provide such hydration elements that provide structural support of such containers.